


II.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sex, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Das war der Tag der weißen Chrysanthemen, –mir bangte fast vor seiner schweren Pracht ...Und dann, dann kamst du mir die Seele nehmentief in der Nacht.Mir war so bang, und du kamst lieb und leise, –ich hatte grad im Traum an dich gedacht.Du kamst, und leis wie eine Märchenweiseerklang die Nacht ...





	II.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



Als Katte die Bewegung unter seiner Hand spürte, zuckte er zuerst zusammen. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen… und er wollte doch nur noch ein paar Augenblicke hier sitzen, die Nähe zu seinem Geliebten genießen und die Ruhe und alles, was er für Friedrich empfand…

„Sanssouci… schläfst du noch nicht?“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf, Katte konnte es spüren.

„Bist du denn nicht müde?“, flüsterte er zärtlich. Er wusste, dass sein Freund morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich hatte, der ebenso hart werden würde wie alle anderen Tage im Leben des jungen Kronprinzen. Viele der Nächte, in denen er an Friedrichs Bett gesessen hatte, hatte er den Jungen betrachtet, der, egal wie sehr er sich hatte wach halten wollen, häufig sehr schnell erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Und er brauchte den Schlaf auch so dringend… Jedes Mal, wenn Katte die Spuren der Misshandlung auf Friedrichs schmalem Körper sah, zog es ihm das Herz zusammen; er fragte sich häufig, wie der Kronprinz überhaupt aufrecht gehen oder auf einem Pferd sitzen konnte, ohne auch nur einen Mundwinkel zu verziehen. Fritz war so jung, aber er musste schon so stark sein…

„Doch… ein bisschen.“ Friedrich sah zu ihm auf, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber… Katte…“ Er nahm Kattes Hand in seine, streichelte sie langsam und liebevoll, bevor er noch einmal ansetzte. „Katte… ich möchte… ich würde gerne… Katte… ich liebe dich. Auf alle erdenklichen Arten und Weisen liebe ich dich. Du mich auch?“ Fast schon ängstlich sah er zu ihm auf.

Katte sah in diese weichen Augen, in denen so viel Vertrauen lag, und er musste lächeln. Hoffentlich verstand er das gerade richtig… „Ja… ja, ich dich auch.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Friedrich zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Der strich ihm im Gegenzug mit der Hand über den Rücken – und ließ sie tatsächlich ein wenig tiefer wandern als normalerweise. Katte sog scharf die Luft ein, als er Friedrichs Finger an seinem Hosenbund spürte, und öffnete dann abrupt die Augen, als die Hand nach vorne rutschte und sich schließlich auf die Knöpfe seiner Hose legte.

Friedrich sah ihn an. „Darf ich…?“

Katte nickte. Er spürte sein Herz aufgeregt klopfen. Wenn jetzt Friedrich Wilhelm ins Zimmer käme… „Ja… natürlich darfst du.“ Er konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr er sich das gewünscht hatte, schon als er Friedrich damals, vor beinahe einem halben Jahr schon, zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. So lange war das schon her… Katte lächelte gegen Friedrichs warme Lippen. Und noch immer liebte er ihn. Wie könnte er auch nicht.

Friedrich hielt jetzt innen, und Katte löste sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ist etwas?“

Er konnte in der Antwort hören, wie der Junge errötete. „Nichts… gar nichts. Es ist nur… ich weiß nicht, wie… also, was ich machen soll.“ Fast sah Katte vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Friedrich ihn beschämt anblickte.

Als er diese schüchternen Worte hörte, schmerzte sein Herz beinahe, so sehr liebte er Friedrich dafür. Diese Worte waren so leise und zerbrechlich, und er wusste ganz genau, dass er der Einzige war, der sie je zu hören bekommen würde. Und es bedeutete ihm unwahrscheinlich viel, dass Friedrich ihm so sehr vertraute, dass er sogar solche Worte an ihn richtete.

Vorsichtig kniete Katte sich über Friedrich aufs Bett, umfasste ihn sanft an den Schultern und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann ließ er seine Hände langsam weiter nach unten gleiten, während er unter Küssen flüsterte: „Das ist… überhaupt nicht schlimm. Da gibt es… nichts zu wissen. Nur zu fühlen.“

Katte stand auf, zog seine Hose aus und sein Hemd, dann schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und legte sich nackt neben Friedrich, dessen Nachthemd er bis zur Taille hochschob, bevor er sie beide wieder zudeckte. Liebevoll begann er, Friedrichs Hüfte zu streicheln, seine Oberschenkel, seinen Bauch, und er fühlte bald die wachsende Erregung seines Freundes, die gegen sein Bein drängte. Beide atmeten sie immer schwerer.

Auch Katte wurde langsam hart. Friedrichs heißer und immer schneller werdender Atem auf seiner Haut erregte ihn ebenso sehr wie sein steifes Glied, das gegen seinen Oberschenkel drängte, und das leise Keuchen, das er hin und wieder von sich gab.

Bald konnte Katte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, er griff Friedrich und sich selbst zwischen die Beine, nahm ihre Erektionen in die Hand und begann, sie gefühlvoll aneinander zu reiben. Friedrich stöhnte auf.

Erschrocken hielt Katte einen Moment lang inne. Was, wenn sie jemand gehört hätte? Wenn jemand herein kommen würde, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es dem Kronprinzen auch ja gut ging? Eigentlich sollte er gar nicht hier liegen… Aber er war bereits selbst viel zu erregt, um jetzt noch aufzuhören. Zu drängend war das Pulsieren des Blutes in seinen Lenden, und Friedrich, der instinktiv begann, die Hüfte zu bewegen um sich an ihm zu reiben, schien es ähnlich zu ergehen.

Katte atmete tief durch und fuhr dann fort, sie zu massieren. Er machte das nicht zum ersten Mal, stellte sich nicht gerade ungeschickt an, und so dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis Friedrich schließlich die Kontrolle verlor. Seine eine Hand, die auf Kattes Schulter gelegen hatte, griff jetzt instinktiv in sein Haar, wie um ihn festzuhalten. Sein Glied begann, in Kattes Hand zu pulsieren, er keuchte laut, seine Hüfte zuckte nach vorne, und dann ergoss sich das warme Sperma auf Kattes Bauch, seine Hand, seinen Penis, machte alles glitschig, Katte stöhnte lustvoll auf. Auch bei ihm selbst waren nur noch wenige Handbewegungen nötig, bis er kam.

Keuchend lagen sie nebeneinander, Katte hatte die Augen geschlossen, er kämpfte gegen den Schlaf an. Er durfte nicht einschlafen, nicht hier und jetzt. Man durfte sie so nicht finden. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, doch dann schaffte er es schließlich, die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen, seine Hand am Bettlaken abzuwischen und sich aufzusetzen.

Eigentlich wollte er aufstehen, sich wieder anziehen, und dann… ja, demnächst in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten gehen, um endlich zu schlafen. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Fuß unter der Bettdecke hervorbewegen konnte, blieb sein Blick an seinem Freund hängen.

Friedrich, der neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag, war ebenfalls ruhig geworden. Er schlief tatsächlich, die Wangen noch immer leicht gerötet und eine Hand lose in Kattes Haar vergraben. Katte strich ihm lächelnd über die dunklen Locken. Wie eine Braut sah er in dem langen, weißen Nachthemd aus. Wie ein Engel. Sein Engel. Den er bedingungslos liebte. Bis ans Ende seines Lebens.


End file.
